guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Großer Zapfenstreich für KT: Eure Liedvorschläge
steelwasps Achtung Satire: Da KTz Guttenberg mit einem großen Zapfenstreich verabschiedet wird, brauchen wir natürlich noch eine passende musikalische Untermalung. Her mit euren Liedvorschlägen: - The Beatles: Nowhere Man ("... He’s as blind as he can be, just sees what he wants to see, ...") - Mickie Krause: Geh doch zuhause, du alte Scheiße - 99 Fußnoten - Time to say Gutt Buy - Die Prinzen: Alles nur geklaut - Muss i denn, muss i denn zum Städtele hinaus ... - Richard Wagner (passend: Uraufführung war in Bayreuth): Vorspiel zu "Götterdämmerung" - Milli Vanilli: Girl, you know it's true - AC/DC: Dirty deeds done dirt cheap - The Beatles: HELP! - Die Toten Hosen: Kauf MICH! - Die Ärzte: Lass reden - Irgendwas von 'Godspeed You Black Emperor!' - Dylan: Knockin' on Heavens Door (Guns'nRoses Version) - BAP: Do kann's zaub're, danach: - BAP: Alles em Lot - Pink Floyd: Animals (ganze LP) - Spongebob Schwammkopf - Männer wie wir - Silvio Berlusconi am Klavier - Frei nach Nina Hagens "Farbfilm": "Du hast die Fußnoten vergessen, Karl-Theodor!" - Lena: Taken from a Stranger? "Taken by a stranger" mit modifiziertem Text? - Nickelback: Rockstar - AC/DC: Moneytalks - TicTacToe: Ich find Dich Scheiße - Madonna: The Power of Guttbuy - Peter Fox: Lok auf 2 Beinen - Pink Floyd: Careful with that Axe, Eugene (die Vocals!) - The Three Degrees: When will I see You again? - Castles made of sand - Jimi Hendrix - Fly away Pretty Flamingo - Peggy March -Thompson Twins: Doctor doctor - GOOD TIMES - CHIC - Status Quo: Down Down - Emerson Lake & Palmer: Lucky Man - Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman: Time To Say Gutt bye - Paranoid - Black Sabbath - Eminem: Loose yourself - Gloria Gaynor: I never can't say GuttBuy - The Beatles: With a little Help from my Friends - Jürgen Drews: König von Mallorca - Rio Reiser: König von Deutschland - Nena: Nur geträumt - France Gall: Zwei Apfelsinen im Haar - Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft (DAF): "Der Mussolini" (Tanz den Mussolini) - The Stampeders: Hit the Road, Jack! - Frank Sinatra: Fly me to the moon - Dr. Feelgood: Malpractice - Die Amigos: Ich geh für dich durchs Feuer - Tim Toupet: So ein schöner Tag - De Randfichten - Lebt Denn Der Alte Holzmichel Noch? - Peter Licht: Sonnendeck - Frank Zappa: Bobby Brown - AC/DC: It's a long way to the top - Electric Light Orchestra: Ticket to the moon - Andrea Berg: Du hast mich 1000mal belogen - Christian Anders: Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo Quatsch: Das können die doch gar nicht spielen, wo soll denn die Blaskapelle die Noten herbekommen. Ich denk' mal, einen gefallenen Bayern verabschiedet man am besten mit einem Marsch. "Preußens Gloria" dürfte passen. --Externer 19:09, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ user "RealDoc": Sag mal, bist du dir sicher, dass du die Grundidee dieses threads wirklich verstanden hast...? ---- Grundidee? Welche Grundidee? Zapfenstreich ist Zapfenstreich! RealDoc ---- Auch wenn es RealDoc schmerzen mag, möchte ich dringend darum bitten, diesen Thread endlich mal 'ad acta' zu legen und zu schließen! Vermutlich gibt es noch Unmengen anderer Titel, die hier aufgelistet werden könnten, aber der 'Zapfenstreich' ist längst vorbei - und der 'Fisch ist gegessen', wie man so schön sagt. Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 01:38, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- In der Tat ist das schmerzlich! - The Doors: The End! RealDoc ----